


Kenma’s Infamous Boyfriend

by OiksDio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriend Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma is a YouTuber, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio
Summary: Q. Whats your favourite thing about each other?“I have to choose only one?” was Kuroo’s response. Kenma flushed at the comment and lightly smacked his chest.ORKenma and Kuroo do the boyfriend tag.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	Kenma’s Infamous Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Small manga spoilers!! I don't go into much detail about them and I'm pretty sure you can still read without getting overly spoiled but warn me if not :) This also isn't proof read so don't be mean.

Ever since the day Kuroo had accidentally walked in on one of Kenma’s streams, the fans went bonkers. Kenma had never seen himself get on the trending page faster in his life, fans from everywhere trying to find out who that crazy haired man was in the frame of the video. 

It was a week later that Kenma had revealed who Kuroo was and what he meant to him, and ever since then the fans absolutely adore the black haired male. Kenma almost got jealous at how many people wanted to see Kuroo rather than him every time he posted a video, though he supposed it wouldn’t be the worst idea ever.

That’s how they got here. Kenma was propping up his camera, adjusting it so both he and Kuroo could be on the frame as they sat on their shared bed. Kuroo was more excited than he was, he even claimed he did his hair(Kenma notes his hair looked the exact same as usual).   
  


When he hit record, he started an introduction to the video. “Hello, it’s Kodzuken. Today I’ll be doing something different from my usual videos so please bare with me-“

”He means he’ll be doing the boyfriend tag!”

”Tetsurou, please shut up.”

”Sorry, baby.”

”Anyways, as I was saying,” he continued. “As you all know I typically do gaming videos. Today, since most of you seem to want to see Tetsurou more I thought we’d do the boyfriend tag.”

Kuroo gave a lazy grin to the camera, Kenma pulled out his phone. “I asked you guys on Twitter to give us some questions and you guys pulled through so I guess we’ll start that now.”

* * *

 **👉Yukine👈** @KenmasPie_.

**When did y’all meet? P.s love you kenma**

”Thank you, Yukine,” Kenma began. He started to answer the question but of course Kuroo had other ideas.

“I’m glad you asked,” his loud voice spoke over Kenma’s. “We were young. I’m nit sure how young but young, Kenma’s a year younger than me so- Anyways, it was sometime after Kenma moved in next door and I guess we just gravitated towards one another.”

”Mmm, that was before we played volleyball too,” Kenma added on. Kuroo’s face brightened up at the mention of the sport.

”Yeah, well you always wanted to play video games so I just sorta went along with it. I was really glad when you asked me if I wanted to play something you, you know.”

”You could have just told me in the first place.”

Kuroo let out a loud sigh. “Yeah, but you were so introverted I was scared the moment I asked if we could do anything but video games you’d never talk to me again.”

Kenma let out a small laugh. Kuroo admired the way he looked with his hair pulled back in a small ponytail, his laugh making the loose hair strands left over rom the hairdo move slightly. “I wasn’t that bad.”

”Sure you weren’t,” Kuroo draped an arm over him. “It wasn’t like I did ninety-nine percent of the talking or anything.”

”To be fair you still do.”

”True, maybe we should get you speech therapy or something,” Kuroo jokingly commented. 

”You’re not funny.”

”I’m hilarious. Thank you very much.”

* * *

 **toaster moans** @pls.spare.me

**Whats your favourite thing about each other?**

“I have to choose only one?” was Kuroo’s response. Kenma flushed at the comment and lightly smacked his chest.   
  
“Yes, now choose,” Kenma ordered him.

Kuroo pondered for a bit, pressing his lips tightly against one another. “I can’t choose.”

”Tetsurou-”

”I mean, there’s a lot I have to choose from. Like for starters, your hair. God, I love running my fingers through it and seeing you style it every morning. And then your eyes. They’re so beautiful, Kenma, I could stare at them for hours on end. How could I forget your ass-“

”Hey.”

”Sorry, Sorry,” he smirked. “That’s just your looks anyways- which are incredibly cute by the way. I still have your personality traits I need to list through! Like how caring and attentive you are, how you always take time to listen to me rant even when you have an hour long video to edit through. I love the way you tug at the ends of your sleeves when you’re embarrassed and how you but your lip when concentrated. I’m serious, baby, I can’t choose.”

”I’m- you’re such a sap,” Kenma said, though his facial complexion was beyond red at this point. He was tugging at the ends of his sleeves, too. 

“Well, I answered already. What’s your favourite thing about me?”

”I was just going to say your laugh but then you went ahead and said all that. I kinda feel bad,” Kenma tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He heard that familiar laugh he loved very much.

”Nah, that’s fine. I know you’re not very good with words anyways.” 

”I am very good with words and have two specifically for you,” he looked Kuroo in the eyes. “Fuck and you.”

* * *

 **Daddy Issues** @txdxrxkish0to

**Who confessed first?**

“Would you believe me if I said it was Kenma?”

“Its not that unbelievable, you are incredibly oblivious after all.”   
  
“Am not-“

”Alright then,” Kenma cut him off, “let’s reencounter how I confessed to you.”

”Tetsurou was in his third year of High School and I was in my second, we were finishing playing volleyball for the day when I overheard him talking to his friend, Yaku about something. They were discussing their type in _girls_ which is quite ironic since both are dating men now but I thought better just confess while I’m at it instead of hiding my feelings away forever.”

”I still don’t understand why you thought after I was talking about girls would be a good idea to confess,” Kuroo put in his opinion.

Kenma shrugged. “I ask if the two of us could talk alone and he agreed. I went on to say that I wanted us to hang out as more than friends and you won’t believe what he said to me.”

”Oh no, not that-“

”He said, ‘so you want us to hang out as best friends?’’”

”Okay, well, I had never been confessed to by a guy before I had no idea what was going on!” Kuroo exclaimed. Kenma laughed.  
  
“See, oblivious. I explained that I meant I wanted to go on a date with him and he just starred at me before breaking out into the biggest smile I had ever seen,” Kenma thought about the expression on Kuroo’s face at the time. 

“Cause I didn’t think you liked me the same way I liked you,” Kuroo explained. “I think I started developing feelings for you when I was still a kid but didn’t know how to label them.”

“Hm, cute.”

* * *

 **💗Melody M💗** @uwubear52

**I love you two so much! When did you have your first kiss? How did it go down?**

”Was it after the second or third date?”

”I think the second,” Kenma replied. 

“Yeah, yeah. It was after our second date, I brought Kenma to the arcade, and we were walking home in the same direction since we were neighbours,” Kuroo started. “It was pretty cliché actually. That classic scene where we’re on the doorstep until one of us gives in to kiss the other.”

”You were a sap back then too,” Kenma said. “You were all like, ‘can I kiss you? I really wanna kiss you, you just looked so beautiful today.’ So, of course I said yes so he would shut up.”

”Well at least I wasn’t tge one who took it to the next step, jeez. Here I was, planning a soft kiss with Kenma when he wraps his arms around my neck and suddenly we’re making out on his doorstep,” the black haired male laughed, he had enjoyed the time. 

Kenma didn’t even know what had went over him at the time, but his instincts broke through and he wanted nothing more than to taste Kuroo. “It was all fun and games until my parents opened the door and caught us.”

”Don’t remind me.”

”It was quite awkward, I would imagine, seeing your son with his childhood best friend’s tongue shoved down his mouth,” Kenma giggled.

“I was so embarrassed and Kuroo Tetsurou does not get embarrassed,” Kuroo crossed his arms. Kenma rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

 **Sonic’s Tits** @vibinxxss

**Do your parents know you’re together? If so how did they react?? 😳👉👈**

”Love the name,” Kuroo said after reading the tweet. 

“You’re hopeless,” Kenma deadpanned. “Anyways, you could probably tell from our last answer that my parents found out the hard way that we were dating.”

”Yeah, they invited me inside and we had this really awkward conversation to explain shit,” Kuroo said.   
  
Kenma nodded. “I was lucky they were accepting, though. I think they always kinda knew I liked guys.”

”My parents were a different story,” Kuroo hung his head low. “They didn’t try to break us up or anything dramatic like that. I guess they were surprised more than anything once I had the guts to tell them. I think they’ve warmed up to the idea now but I know they judged me silently at first.”

”They invited us to diner last week though and they seemed better with us than usual,” Kenma pointed out. Kuroo shrugged. 

“True, I think they’d rather I be with a woman but since you’re successful I bet they’re planning on piggy backing of off that.”  
  
“You’re saying your parents only accept us cause I make money?”

”Probably, they tend to be evil like that,” Kuroo smirked. He never had the best relationship with his parents, not the worst, but they expected too much of him. 

“Your parents are not evil.”

”Compared to yours? They sure are,” Kuroo loved Kenma’s parents. “Your mom always bake us cookies and your dad constantly offers to buy us some appliances for our house even though we don’t need the extra money or things.”

”Don’t tell me you're jealous of me cause of my parents?” the blond said to Kuroo. 

“I am!” Kuroo said honestly. “Sometimes I wish we were siblings so I could share them with you.”

”Ew, Tetsurou, that’s gross to even think about we’re literally together.”

”Oops?”

* * *

 **Aaron not Eren** @TITANZZ

**Am I allowed to ask what you first time was like?**

”Out of all the questioned you could have picked you chose this?” Kenma glared at Kuroo.

”What? We may as well answer this,” Kuroo replied. He wasn’t a very secretive person. “Fuck, uh, I think it was by the time you were in your third year of high school and I had made it to uni.”

”Scandalous.”

”We didn’t get to see each other as much at the time so when we did get to see each other I guess we just sorta fell into it and it happened,” Kuroo shrugged. 

“It was my first time, too,” Kenma added on. He remembered being so confused at the time, but it had just felt right. 

“Eh, wasn’t mine but even if he wasn’t my first I hope he’ll be my last.”

”Tetsurou!”

”What?!”

”Stop being so sappy on camera. You’re supposed to say that stuff to me when we’re alone,” Kenma mumbled the last bit. Kuroo pulled him into a huge hug and nuzzled his hair. 

* * *

**master simp** @pegkenma2020

**Fav positions in bed? Asking for a friend.**

”What’s with people and all these sex questions?” Kenma sighed.   
  
“Ion know but I vibe with them.”

”I guess I’ll answer first then,” Kenma rubbed his forehead in thought. “Uh, I guess I like doggy style or whatever.”

”Oho, you just like it when I pull your hair,” Kuroo exposed his lover. Kenma rolled his eyes but didn’t deny the claim. 

“Just answer the stupid question already,” Kenma went to lightly slap Kuroo. Multiple times. 

”Fine, fine,” Kuroo dodged Kenma’s attack. “I like when you ride me. Nice and slow, moaning my name.”

”They don’t need any details,” Kenma blushed. He didn’t want Kuroo to narrate their whole sex life to his audience, most of whom wanted to see gaming videos rather than Kenma and his boyfriend gush over one another for a good fifteen minutes. 

“Aw,” Kuroo whined, “but the details are the fun part. Koutaro always explains in detail whatever the hell he does to Akaashi and I do the same.”

”Yeah, but Bokuto is your friend and this is my audience of gamers,” Kenma frowned, he hadn’t known Kuroo talked to Bokuto about what he was like in bed. He’d have to ask Akaashi if he knew Bokuto did the same later. 

“Alright, but I hope they know I’m a sex god and you enjoy it,” Kuroo crossed his arms with a smirk.   
  
“You cried the first time we did it.”

”Hey, I thought we were leaving that detail out!”

* * *

 **Arley’s a Weeb** @OhToBeGon

**Do you guy’s have a favourite show that you watch together?**

**I’m watching a sport’s anime right now and it’s really good-**

“We’ve been watching this anime called Boku No Hero Academia, actually,” Kenma answered the question. 

“The Todoroki dude sounds a lot like Kenma it’s kinda concerning,” Kuroo was right, perhaps in another universe Todoroki and Kenma shared a voice actor of some sorts. 

“The show’s pretty good,” Kenma and Kuroo would call it their favourite at the moment. “But the fandom’s kinda weird. Not gonna lie.”

”True,” Kuroo agreed. “Anyways, I’d have to say my favourite character is Kaminari. The dude can be super cool when he wants to be and he’s pretty funny too. Though, I also like Ashido.”

”I like Eraserhead.”

”You just think he’s hot,” Kuroo argued with him. Kenma shrugged, he didn’t deny the claim.   
  
“Come on, babe, I’m way hotter than that guy,” Kuroo said, not letting the subject drop. 

Kenma laughed, though slightly. “I never said he was, I think you just get jealous too easily.”

”Shut up.”

* * *

 **Dora The Explorer** @bootssuckmyass

**What's the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to one of you while dating?**

”I’d say that one goes to Kenma,” Kuroo said the first words. Kenma dropped his head low, knowing what was coming. It was a story that Kuroo would never let down, even if it was embarrassing to the both of them, it mostly surrounded around Kenma. 

“Just tell the stupid story or whatever.”

”Heh, I don’t ever remember when it was at this point but Kenma was over at my house and I don’t know I guess for once in his life he was horny so he initiated it instead of the usual when I initiate it. And damn, he was really going at it, like he was riding me so hard I felt like my dick was gonna fall off,” Kuroo explained. 

“You don’t need to explain the position and everything, Tetsurou,” Kenma reminded him. 

“Yeah, and then the embarrassing part was that he didn’t notice when my parents walked in and I did notice so I was telling him they were at my door and Kenma thought I was introducing a new kink to our sex lives and didn’t stop, instead saying, ‘Parents? Bet you would like them to watch me bounce on your dick’. Next thing we know my dad clears his throat and Kenma just about died on the spot,” Kuroo had also felt embarrassed at the time, but that was nothing compared to how embarrassed Kenma had felt. 

“Wherever, you say shit like that when we’re alone anyways,” he attempted to shift the conversation topic to Kuroo. 

“True, but at least I don’t say it when one of our parents are right there.”

”It was one time and it will never happen again,” Kenma said with certainty. Kuroo laughed. 

“You sure about that?”

”Yes.”

”Hm, then maybe I’ll have to prove you wrong as we accidentally have sex in front of your viewers.”

”Tetsurou, this isn't pornhub.”

* * *

 **sour patch** @xxxtronn

**If you could have one trait the other has what would it be?**

"Fuck that's hard," Kuroo muttered. 

Kenma starred at him. "Was that an insult?" 

"No, of course not, baby, but you're so complex I'm not sure what to choose," he said in reply. 

"Complex," Kenma repeated. "That sounds like an insult."

"I swear it isn't-"

"I'm messing with you, Tetsurou," Kenma giggled softly. Kuroo groaned. 

"Kenma, I actually got scared there." 

"I know."

"Well then," Kuroo said after a pause, "now that I think of it I'd probably want your ability to be awake even with small amounts of sleep. I swear you're up till like five in the morning and you can still wake up just fine at like eight. I need a good ten hours of sleep or I'm grumpy." 

"True, I don't understand how you need that much sleep to function at times," Kenma added on. 

"Cause I have a normal sleep schedule."

"Hm," the blond sounded, "I'd probably want your charm. You can easily talk to people and you're good at making them like you. I'm too socially awkward to do anything, it's a pain." 

"I could teach you some of this amazing charm," Kuroo boasted about himself. "it comes with practice. Unless you're me, of course, then you're born with it."

"No thanks."

* * *

 **Lukieeee :)** @hhhhsrry

**Nicknames for one another?**

"I used to call Tetsurou, 'Kuro", before I started to call him by given name."

"Which was the most un-creative name ever by the way," Kuroo said, he was smirking. Though, he did mean it even if he wanted to tease his lover. "I've always called him Kenma but I guess we have some pet names we use sometimes." 

Kenma nodded to Kuroo's words. The black haired male continued. "Sometimes I'll call Kenma, 'baby', or, 'babe', which are both pretty generic. Kenma will call me babe, too, if he's in a good mood." 

"Oh, sometimes we call each other stuff in bed if you want to hear tho-" Kuroo didn't get to finish as Kenma tackled him to the bed to shut him up. 

* * *

**kenma's sweetie** @kenmafan1000

**I love you guys so much! What does Kuroo do for a living?**

"I'm like a promoter for volleyball in this division," Kuroo answered. "I get big bucks and sometimes I get to collaborate with Kenma's company." 

"You're lucky I even agree to collab with you.'

"don't be like that," the older of the two pounted. "You know you love working for me."

"In your dreams."

* * *

 ***Jacerator*** @888unknown

**How'd your friends act to you dating?**

"It wasn't hard to come out when more than have of them are gay," Kuroo laughed. Kenma smiled, it was true that most of their friends were dating someone of the same gender, therefore they reacted positive to the two dating. "Like Kou and Akaashi are dating. Yaku and Lev. Can't forget about Tsukki and that freckled kid..."

"Shoyo has a boyfriend too," Kenma spoke in a light tone when talking to his best friend. Before Kuroo had started dating him he had always thought Kenma had the hots for the orange haired ball of energy. 

"His setter, right? Kageyama?"

"Yes, he was at Shoyo's birthday party last week," Kenma remembered the dark haired male who mostly hovered around Hinata and would only say the word, "boke", ever so often. 

"Guess I didn't notice through all of Oikawa's screaming. Speaking of gay," Kuroo trailed off. A look of concentration filled his face as if he was in deep thought. "Do we even know any straight people? Besides old people but they don't count." 

"Didn't Shoyo's senpai marry their volleyball manager? The bald one?" Kenmam briefly remembered the couple from the party. 

"Oh yeah! But we don't really know them so does it really count? All I can remember is that they were the Tanakas or something," Kuroo said, still thinking of someone they were close two who was heterosexual. 

That's when it hit both of them, at the same times. "Yamamoto!"

"Good old, Yamamoto," Kuroo said with a smile on his face. They hadn't talked to him in awhile but Kenma sometimes got texts from him when he reached a new milestone in followers. 

"I think that's it," Kenma couldn't think of anyone else. Not like that was a bad thing. 

"How the times change."

"That makes you sound old," Kenma said bluntly. Kuroo frowned. 

* * *

**Weeb Alert** @ayofreehotdog

**What's a kiss? i'm a visual learner btw**

"I like the way you think," Kuroo puckered his lips. Kenma rolled his eyes and turned away from Kuroo. 

"No," he dedapanned. 

"Babe, please," Kuroo whined. He extended the word, 'please', so it was ten times longer than needed. He blinked multiple times for special effect. 

"On one condition."

"What might that be?"

"I get to wear your hoodie after the video ends," Kenma smiled. He really loved that damn hoodie.

Kuroo furrowed his brows. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe." but Kuroo clearly didn't care as he swept down for the kiss anyways, their lips connecting as Kenma celebrating his victory in his head. they didn't go too far, but they kissed for long enough to leave it up to the viewers imagination. 

* * *

**sinata hoyo** @sunshine10 🗸

**hi kenma-san! when are you two planning on playing volleyball again?**

"Hello, Shoyo," Kenma answered softly. "We won't be going professional anytime soon, but maybe we'll come out to play a game or two with you one day."

"I miss playing volleyball. We played it all throughout elementary up until the end of high school and haven't played much sense," Kuroo said. 

"It wasn't my favourite thing in the world but I did enjoy setting to you," Kenma pulled at the strings on his hoodie. 

"I think you only really got interested in the sport after you met Hinata," Kuroo chuckled. He was still amazed at the effect the younger had on Kenma. 

"Possibly," Kenma answered truthfully, "but I wouldn't give up my time setting for you for anything."

Kuroo just about did the emoji with the big, cute eyes right then and there in person. He truly loved Kenma, and while Kenma didn't use words much he knew the feeling was mutual. Kenma was the person he could rely on the most, and he loved how faithful he was. 

"Fuck, I love you," Kuroo said the words out loud. 

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **brokuto owl** @KeijiLoveBot 🗸

**bro when are you guys getting married?? We should have a double wedding!**

**Keiji says he doesn't want to but i'll convince him dw**

"Yeah, bro, hopefully soon," Kuroo took the chance to look at Kenma. He hoped they would be married soon enough, though only time would tell. 

"Even if we do get married soon we're not having a double wedding," Kenma crossed his arms. "That's a stupid idea."

"Aw, that's lame."

"It's realistic."

"But also lame," Kuroo laughed. "Anyways, just cause we're engaged doesn't mean we have time to hold a wedding anytime soon." 

"Engaged? Tetsurou, we aren't engaged," Kenma said in confusion. Unless he wasn't aware Kuroo had proposed to him he had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about. 

"Oh," Kuroo flushed, 'that's what I forgot to do yesterday."

"What?"

"Uhm, okay, moving on," Kuroo flipped to the next question as soon as possible. Kenma's head was still spinning, but he let it go as the question scontinued.

* * *

They answered a few more, and soon enough it was time for Kenma to do his outro so he could edit and post the video as soon as possible. 

"Alright guys," he said to the camera, "that was the boyfriend tag. i hope you enjoyed enough to hit the like button."

"This is such a generic YouTube outro," kuroo complained. Kenma ignored him. 

"If you haven't subscribed do that and hit the notification bell. I normally do gaming videos so if you enjoy that then I'm the channel for you."

"So generi-"

"Say goodbye, Tetsurou," he commanded, "you and I need to talk about what you meant by the engagement thing."

Kuroo gulped. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired but an IwaOi fic I read but I can't remember what it was called :(


End file.
